


Accidental Beginnings

by ActivelyWeird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, FFXV Secret Santa, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird
Summary: Noctis has been living a pretty lonely college life, but a fire in his dorm may change that.Written for the 2019 FFXV Secret Santa
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	Accidental Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sh1k4r1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you like your gift, and that I did Noctis and Prompto justice.  
> I really enjoyed writing this; you may see more fics in this universe at some point

Sometimes, Noctis regretted pursuing a normal life. Sure, it allowed him to have freedom, spend more time with Ignis, and be an actual young adult, but it also led to him being stranded outside the university’s dorm room at 3 in the morning without a jacket.

Noctis didn’t have the most pleasant of high school careers, having been unable to make any friends due to his royal status. Most people just wanted to take advantage of his position or were too afraid to approach him. He had hoped going to the University of Insomnia would allow him to meet people who could see above that, but 4 months into the semester and still nothing.

One moment, it was midnight and he had just fallen asleep after finishing a paper on Lucian History, and the next, the fire alarm was blasting through his dorm building. 

Jumping awake in a panic, Noctis didn’t waste a moment before shoving on whatever pair of shoes were around and running out the door. Upon exiting his building, he joined the conglomeration of the dorm’s inhabitants who were standing at the next street over. He could hear someone calling the fire department on his cellphone, which made him pause.

 _Shit._ His phone.

Ignis was going to kill him. Despite knowing otherwise, he patted his pockets hoping to find his phone, but it was pointless. 

Not only that—he also hadn’t chosen the appropriate footwear for an Insomnia winter, nor any sort of outer layer to cover up the threadbare t-shirt he wore to sleep. Rather than his sneakers or his boots, Noctis was wearing his nighttime slippers. The dew from the grass was slowly soaking through them.

As he stared at the building, he had yet to see any smoke coming out from the tiny windows. He figured he should be more worried about a fire ruining his stuff, but considering the fact that he lived on the second floor and that anything important was back at the Citadel, he wasn’t too worried. Most of his concern was aimed towards making sure he didn’t get frostbite.

His arms were going to freeze off --- he was willing to bet all his King’s Knight collectibles on it. He wrapped his arms around his body, running his hands up and down his arms to try and generate heat.

He was failing miserably.

He figured that maybe he should walk around, or at least walk in place, to try and generate some semblance of body heat. But Noctis’ self-preservation skills were subpar at best, and nonexistent at worst. 

As he stood there shivering, he watched as the firefighters ran into the building. He could see the sprinkler system raining down on the dorm, and he didn’t want to even think about all the water damage the building would have after this. Without a clear indication of the fire’s location, they would have to search the entire building.

A different fireman came in front of the group of students, holding a sheet of paper with the university’s logo on the front. Noctis recognized it as the nightly sign-in sheet for the dorm, which the fireman used to call off the names of students. 

Noctis was one of the first names called, as the list was alphabetized, and after replying to the fireman, he then proceeded to ignore him. Probably not the best decision to ignore the only person of authority in this emergency situation, but Noctis wasn’t exactly known for making the best decisions.

Suddenly, Noctis felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and he jumped. Turning around to face whoever was behind him, he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t recognize the face. Despite having lived in the dorm for over 4 months, he had yet to meet most of the inhabitants. 

The guy in front of him had shaggy blond hair, partly hidden by a beanie, though it was hard to properly make out any other discerning features with the dim lighting. 

“Hey man, didn’t mean to startle you. I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Prompto,” the guy, Prompto, introduced himself cheerfully. Noctis thought it was bit strange for the guy to be so..upbeat, considering the circumstances, but it was a nice reprieve from the dreary night.

“Oh, hey. Yeah, I don’t think we have. I’m Noctis.” All of Noctis’ royal training was yelling at how informal he sounded and disgracing him for not immediately shaking the guy’s hand, but Noctis was too cold to care about any of that. “Um, not to sound rude, but why are you here?” 

_Fuck, fuck no!_ Noctis did not mean for that to come out so rude—he was just wondering why on Eos a complete stranger was approaching him at 3 in the morning, while their dorm was _on fire_ , no less.

Thankfully, Prompto was chill, laughing off the comment. He seemed to realize Noctis’ confusion and was quick to offer an explanation.

“I just noticed you were the only one out here without any coat or anything, and I thought I’d offer to share my blanket. You know, if you want.” And now Prompto seemed more nervous, his voice maintaining its upbeat tone but his eyes downcast.

The offer surprised Noctis, if he was perfectly honest. Here he was, freezing his ass off because he was dumb enough to not grab a coat, and here was Prompto, generously offering to share his blanket with a complete and total stranger. While Noctis was normally very hesitant around new people, just this once, the bitter cold overruled his social anxiety.

“Oh man, are you serious?” Noctis said, trying to place a smile on his face. “That would be really helpful actually.”

And it seemed to work, as Prompto’s face lit up. “Ah, that’s great. I was actually kinda concerned that you were going to freeze out here without a jacket, and, I don’t know, get hypothermia or something.”

Noctis laughed, Prompto’s rambling making him momentarily forget the cold. Prompto paused, a little surprised at his reaction, before joining in. 

“Why don’t we go to the bench over there? Looks like we’re going to be here awhile.” And yeah, Prompto was probably right, so Noctis followed him to the bench, sitting down next to him.

Once he was sitting, Noctis could feel the exhaustion catching up with him, and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. Without warning, Prompto draped the heavy blanket over Noctis shoulders and wrapped it around the both of them.

When Noctis looked up at Prompto, he was given a bright smile. “So, what were you doing when this whole mess started?”

And suddenly Noctis was ranting about his Lucian History paper, which leads to Prompto talking about his photography course, and then somehow, they diverged into other topics: anime, games, whatever they could think of.

Pretty quickly, Prompto found out that Noctis was the Crown Prince of Insomnia. And though it did shock him for a moment, he didn’t pull away. 

Noctis didn’t even notice all the commotion going on with the dorm building as he talked with Prompto, not until one of the firemen made an announcement that the incident had been a misunderstanding, so they could all go back to their dorm.

And if he put his number in Prompto’s phone as they headed back, well then, it was the beginning of a great friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! Feel free to request anything that is from this fandom, BTS, WayV, or Day6, or any other fandom that I have written for! You can ask here on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/activelyweird) or on my Tumblr/Twitter!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://activelyweird.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/activelyweird)  
> Feel free to talk to me on any of these


End file.
